Harry & Lilly Potter's Big Adventure
by lillyp2006
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister named Lilly? What if they don’t remember each other because they were separated for so long at a young age? Well you’ll soon find out… And what’s with people thinking about another brother? Read on to see what’s up w/ them
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Harry & Lilly Potters Big Adventure Year 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people from the books, I only own Lilly Evan Potter and James Christopher Potter Jr.

What if Harry had a twin sister named Lilly? What if they don't remember each other because they were separated for so long at a young age? Well you'll soon find out… And what's with people thinking about another brother? Read on to see what's up with them.

By the way I wrote this when I was in 7th grade and I have no beta reader as of yet and this is my 1st fanfic. This story is for slitherinprincess3.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

There once was this couple that many thought were perfect together, who happened to be a witch and a wizard. Their names were James Potter and Lily Evans. They met at this school of witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. They got together during their seventh year of Hogwarts and got married after a year.

When they were nineteen they had a son and named him James Christopher Potter Jr. He was born July 31st , 1989. Then exactly one year later Lily had a set of paternal twins and named them Harry James Potter and Lilly Evan Potter. Harry was older than Lilly by only five minutes. James Sr. was so happy that his family was starting to grow. He named Sirius Black Harry's godfather and Remus Lupin Lilly's godfather. James Jr.'s godfather was none other that the great Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. They were all very close group, all of the adults being in The Order of The Phoenix together and all, with Dumbledore being the founder/ leader.

When James Jr. was a little over two years old and Harry and Lilly a little over one year old their family had to move to hide from Voldemort, because he was after the Potters, something happened, something horrible. Their secrete keeper had told Voldemort where they were hiding, little did anyone know that they had changed their secrete keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew. Well needless to say Voldemort came for them. James heard him coming and told Lily to take the children and hide and that he'd hold him (Voldemort) off for as long as he could. As Lily got up the stairs of their house she heard the sound of crashing wood hitting the wall and then she heard James Sr. throw some spells at Voldemort then Voldemort throw one spell at James. Then she heard nothing from James and she knew that Voldemort had killed her husband and now coming after her and her children so she quickened her pace. Just as she reached Harry and Lilly's room she heard Him coming. She shut the bedroom as fast as she could and ran to Harry and Lilly's cribs and placed them in it and told James Jr. to find a good place to hide and fast.

Voldemort had seen where she went and followed her and when she shut the door he stayed there for a couple of seconds letting Lily's fear rise in her need to save her children. Then he blasted the door down with a simple stunning spell. Once in the room he heard her scream louder than ever begging him not to hurt her children, but he didn't want her he was there for one reason and one reason only and that was to kill the twins. He told her to move two times then he threw a killing curse at her and once the green light hit her he knew she was gone and started after the twins. That is until James came out and tried to stop him and by this time Voldemort is tired of this family interfering with his plans to kill the twins, so he gave no warning to James Jr. and just threw a killing curse at him to. After that he started after the twins again thinking " Now there's no one to stop me from killing them now". What he didn't expect to happen was when he threw a killing curse at them that it would not kill them and leave him just barely alive. And when the curse backfired on him his wand flew out of his hands and into Lilly's tiny little hand and turned into a comb.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After about a half hour this huge man comes into the house looking for survivors by order of Dumbledore. When he reaches Harry and Lilly's room he hears the sound of crying babies and knows that at least the twins are alive so he enters the room and finds the bodies of Lily and James Jr. and stops in his tracks. When he comes back to his senses he goes to the crib that the twins are in and picks them up and takes them from the house and just as he gets them out of the house it finally fell and became a pile of wood. Once outside he encountered Sirius and his flying motorcycle. One look and Sirius knew exactly what had happened and offered his bike to the giant of a man. The giant man excepted it and thanked Sirius for it then went off.

When the giant of a man finally landed he saw two people talking. It was Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. When they heard him approaching they turned to him and saw the tow small bundles that he was with and knew at once that they were Harry and Lilly Potter. McGonagall said "Was none of the others found?" "Yes" said the giant of a man, " found 'em meself, couldn't vary well talk to 'em though" he said with a small tear rolling down his cheek. "Hagrid you made good time, was the ride well?" Dumbledore said to the giant of a man. "Yea it was fine, they fell asleep not long after we started up. " said the one called Hagrid. "Now what 'er we doin' wit 'em?" Hagrid asked. "We should split them up to protect them better, and when the time is right they shall be reunited again." Dumbledore replied. "We shall leave Harry with the Dursley's and Lilly shall go to America and live with the former Potters that now go by the name Jennings. The Dursley's are their Aunt Petunia, her husband Vernon and their son Dudley and the "Jennings" are James's parents." Dumbledor explained. And with that he asked for little Harry and pit him on the Dursley's porch and attached a note to his blanket. Then Dumbledore asked for little Lilly and desperated to America where James's parents were and did the same to her as he did for Harry. Then put a charm around her and then her and the house to protect her more. Finally after he was hone he wished her all the best and left leaving Lilly on the front porch to her grandparents' house.

Hay it's me let me know what u think cause I learn wat ppl think bout my writin. So go down to the bottom of the page nd submit a review… peace.

Lots of Love,

Lilly


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters Begin part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people from the books, I only own Lilly Evan Potter and James Christopher Potter Jr.

And I know, I know, this chapter is going to be corny, but just go with it... in fact i know this whole story is goiing to be cornny, but remeber this is my first fic. and i originally wrote it when i was in 7th grade, so yea. just try to go with it... (maggie im gonna kill ya, j/k love ya). well R&R

**Chapter 2: The Letters Begin (part 1)**

It's been almost ten years since that fateful night. Harry and Lilly haven't seen each other since they were separated and they don't even remember each other. They do, however, feel each other without knowing they do, if that makes since. It was just a couple of weeks till their birthday, and they had started to feel like something was different.

**LPOV**

I feel I'm missing something, something I didn't even know I was missing. I wish that this feeling would just go away and leave me alone, I have enough to worry about as it is. My grandparents are watching my every move lately like I'm some kind of criminal or something. I wish that I knew why my grandparents are watching me so carefully, because they are really starting to get on my nerves. And to top it all of I feel like I'm being watched, I don't know why but I do. It's really scary. After all I am only a ten year old girl, what can I do?

I doubt that my grandparents will remember my birthday unlike they did last year when they forgot that it was my birthday, but I hope they do remember it. I feel like when I turn eleven everything will change, don't know why tough. If you haven't guessed yet I have a lot of confused thoughts going through my head right now.

Why am I so different from everyone? Why can't I fit in any where? Is it because I don't know my parents and live with my grandparents? I mean the only thing that I even know about them is that they were killed in an accident, also that I look just like my mom, only with my dad's hazel eyes.

I don't know why but I seem to be a loner. I don't want to be one, it just kind of happens like that you know. And that dream I had last night seemed familiar. I've had that dream before, but it's gotten even more detailed than before. Something about it made me have a bad case of déjà-vu. And what's even weirder is that is that that wand that turned into a comb after it was in the baby girls hand, well the comb looks a lot like the one that I have. It was really weird though and it always scared the crap out of me. I wish I knew what these dreams are about and why I keep having it.

"I've been hearing things grandma, and when I ask anyone else if they hear it they just say "Hear what freak?"" I told my grandma. "Well maybe we should check you're hearing at the doctor's." she told me. _"I wonder if she's just making this up. her father always said stuff like that, but there was nothing wrong with him_..." " No I'm not making that up grandma, and what did my dad always do? I thought you said that you didn't remember my dad. I thought you said that you said that you only had seen him a couple of times. Are you guys keeping something from me?" I asked my grandparents, since my grandpa had walked in as I started asking my questions. _"How did she know that that was what I was thinking about? And I hope that she doesn't find out. _"Of course we're not keeping anything from you sweetie, why would you say something like that? And I don't know what your dad did, or even what your talking about sweetheart." my grandma said to me. "BUT I HEARD YOU TALK ABOUT IT, AND WHAT DON'T YOU WANT ME TO FIND OUT ABOUT!" I yelled. "You said, and I quote, "How did she know that that was what I was thinking about? And I hope that she doesn't find out. So I know that you two are keeping something from me. And just to let you know, I will find out what it is. So you two could save me some digging time and just tell me NOW!!" I said.

My grand parents just stared at me like I had three heads, nine eyes, and eight hands. It was so bizarre, if I didn't know any better I would think that I was reading their minds. I don't know, things are really getting confusing. I really have to find out what my grandparents are hiding from me now. I have a feeling that it could help solve this puzzle that I'm in, and help me figure out why all this is happening to me. I knew that I was different, but by the way my grandparents keep hiding it, I didn't think that I was that different from everyone else.

I guess I should check the mail since I just heard the mail man. So I went outside to get the mail, but for some reason I got the urge to do something that I normally don't do. I got the urge to look at the mail to see who it was for, knowing full well that all the mail was for my grandparents. But when I looked at the mail I noticed a letter that was different than all the other letters that we've ever gotten, and to add to the strangeness it was addressed to **Miss. L. Potter**. Who could that be for? I mean I know that my name is Lilly, but my last name is Jennings, isn't it? I get that feeling again, the one that tells me that it has something to do with me, so I hide it and take the rest inside and give them to my grandparents. They flipped out that I got the mail without telling them before I got it so they could make sure that it would be "safe" for me to get the mail, which was all a load of bull.

After they pump me for what they got, trying to see if they got all of the mail, I get to go to my room and lay down. When I get to my room I take out the letter, but first make sure that my grandparents aren't around to hear me open it, and open it. I get to the second line when I my grandpa is at my door yelling at me for something. so I try to hide the letter under my bed, but before I realize what's happening my grandpa bursts through my door and sees the letter in my hand and snatches it from me. "THIS LETTER ISN'T FOR YOU, AND READING OTHER PEOPLES MAIL IS ILLEGAL!!" he yells at me. _"I hope that she didn't read the letter yet..." _I hear my grandpa say, but his lips didn't move. I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means. "YES IT IS FOR ME. I KNOW THAT THE LAST NAME IS WRONG, BUT I GET THIS FEELING TELLING ME THAT THAT LETTER IS FOR ME!!" I yell back at my grandpa, " AND FOR YOUR INFO, I DON'T GET PAST THE SECOND LINE BEFORE YOU BARGED IN HERE LIKE A MAD MAN!! I yelled. If there was ever a deer in the headlights look my grandpa beat it three fold. _" Oh no, she's starting to piece it together and get her fathers talent of the super gut feeling that usually made him right." _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT I DON'T KNOW DAMN IT!!" I yelled at my grandpa, earning myself a smack across my face so hard that it threw me off my feet and onto the floor close to two feet away from where I was.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled. "BECAUSE FOR ONE YOU YELLED AT ME AND FOR TWO, YOU CUSSED IN FRONT OF ME! THAT'S WHAT THAT WAS FOR!" my grandpa yelled back at me. "AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE AGAIN THEN YOU'LL BE REALLY SORRY!" he continued, and then he tore up the letter right in front of me into such small pieces that I would never be able to piece it back together. Then finally he left my room leaving the shreds of the letter all over my floor and me crying my eyes out.

After that I got into bed and cried myself to sleep. But as I was trying to get to sleep I could of sworn that I felt a presence of someone, somewhere else. There's no way to explain it really, but it's true. Also just before I drifted off to dream land I heard the flutter of wings, as in like flapping wings of some type of bird. Then I drifted off to dream world awaiting the next days misery.

**OK, now if u would be so kind as to review and tell me what u think bout this story that would be greatly appreciated... thanks.  
Lots of Love,  
Lilly**


	3. Another Authors Note Sorry Again

OK, I no that I haven't updated in a while, but I still don't know what I should do

OK, I no that I haven't updated in a while, but I still don't know what I should do. I'm thinking on going with an idea that somebody told me that they think that I should do (u no who u r) nd that's 2 write it in mostly Lilly's pov, but also have Harry's pov sometimes. I asked some other people what I should do, and wen I told them the idea that he came w/ they said that it was actually a good idea. So I just might do that. What do u guys think?

Vote on my poll, it'll b updated nd I really need u to vote on the pool. So hopely I'll be getting back 2 the story nd updating it soon. Now **VOTE**!!

Lots of Love,  
Lilly

P.S. I'm still lookinf 4 a bata reader. if u would like to b my bata then let me no... well hope to get my next chapter up soon. Bye...


	4. another authors note sorry

ok i'm sorry to say this, but i lost the original story that i wrote so i'm not going to continue with this story. but i am rewriting it and pritty much starting it over... it should be up shortly. hope that you will read it. n my oppinion it is a lil better, so yea. see ya soon.

Lots of Love,

Lilly


	5. New Story

New story is Harry and Lilly Potter: The Untold Story. read it please.

Lots of Love,

Lilly


End file.
